


This is Sexism!

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [114]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Still Better Than 50 Shades of Grey, clint believes everything is sexist, dom!Phil, still better than 50 shades, sub!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: It's time again for the yearly sub tests at SHIELD





	This is Sexism!

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Hey could you do a dom/sub fic where subs at shield need to go through periodic training to ensure that they won't go give out information if they're forced down in subspace or subdrop. Other than that i'm not really picky, just would like sub!clint and dom!phil. Thank you!

“This is fucking stupid…” Clint muttered as he pulled off his shirt.

Phil sighed and flipped through the paperwork he was looking at. “You’ve known about this since before you came in Clint. It makes sense, and you know it.”

“I know, I know…. Doesn’t mean it’s not stupid. I mean, why don’t they pull this shit on doms? They drop too!”

“es, but not nearly as often, an not nearly as hard. I understand you believe it’s discriminatory, but it really is for the best interest of everyone.”

Clint grunted and slid under their bed covers. “Shut up and go to sleep”

Phil raised an eyebrow. “Who died and made you Dom?”

“Nobody. We both know who wears the pants in this relationship”

“….Natasha” They both said at once, before laughing.

“Goodnight, Phil.”

“Goodnight, baby.”

  
*******  
Clint loooked at the therapist. The kid had to be fresh out of school, because holy shit did they look young.

“I’m sorry, you want me to do what now?”

“Kneel.”

“Yeah, no. I don’t kneel for anyone.”

“You’ll kneel for the right dom.” The therapist said with a small smirk.

Yeah… definitely fresh out of school. Also, would Phil punish him if Clint beat the shit out of the little snot?

“Sorry. Still not gonna happen.”

“Well what if a dom forces you to?”

Clint looked the kid dead in the eyes. “I’ll kill them.”

The kid seemed to understand then that Clint wasn’t the sub to be pushed around. Giving a slight cough, the kid flipped through their notes. “Moving on…..”

Clint sighed. Different year, same old bullshit.

The psych eval was to test the sub agents on how well they handle a sub drop/sub space. This can be a very difficult and emotional time for any sub, and a time where they are more open about everything.

Ergo, if a SHIELD agent gets put into a drop or subspace, they can spill the beans on a lot of shit.

Not that any of the subs in SHIELD would ever do so, sub space or not, but the precautions were still in place.

Clint thinked it sucked and it was discriminatory, since doms were never checked over to see how well they were handling things. Which is utter bullshit, since Clint couldn’t think of a single case where a sub has spilled the beans while in a drop; and could count on all fingers and toes the number of times a dom has let the ball drop do to some dom drop shit, or even a sub distracting them.

But the doms were the ones in power, so obviously they could do no wrong.

Fucking assholes.

The whole lot of them. Including this little prick, who is going to die if he asks one more fucking time -

“STOP ASKING ME KNEEL YOU FUCKING BANANA.”

“….Okay I think that’s the end of this session. Goodbye Agent Barton.”

  
*******  
“Banana?”

“I swear to god Phil, I was totally justified in losing my shit.”

Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around Clint’s waist. “I know, I reviewed the videos. Dr. Haren’s behavior was totally unprofessional, and they have been notified of their relief of duty. I was more remarking on the unsuality of the insult. Why banana?”

“First thing that popped into my mind….. Speaking of bananas….”

Phil groaned, “That was the lamest sexual innuendo I have ever heard. I should punish you just for hat.”

Clint laughed and pressed a kiss to Phil’s chin. “So you heard and saw everything in that video?”

“Mhm…”

Clint hummed, “I would for you.”

“Would what?”

“Kneel.”

Phil’s mouth popped open slightly. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“That… I…. Uhm…”

Clint laughed and turned in Phil’s arms. “You don’t have to say anything.”

Phil gazed into Clint’s eyes. “But I want to… Clint, you honor me with that statement. To know I have that sort of trust from you is, it’s an amazing feeling. I love you.”

“I love you too, you weirdo. Now, let’s get out of here before Fury finds out about my test.”

“BARTON!”

Phil stepped back from Clint, “Run.”

Clint fled, Phil not far behind him.

  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
